What If?
by animallover0109
Summary: What if Victoria had found Bella that night instead of Sam? Would Bella live or die? Would anyone be there to save her? And what problems will arise from this twist of fate? PERMANENT HIATUS-PM to take over
1. Chapter 1

AN: OMG!!! I just finished reading Eclipse for the second time. I am obsessed with that book! Anyways, this is yet another new story that I just came up with. I start school tomorrow. Ew… Anyways… this starts off after Bella fell in the forest when Edward left her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I can only dream that I do…

Summary: What if Victoria had found Bella that night instead of Sam? Would Bella live or die? Would anyone be there to save her? And what problems will arise from this twist of fate?

Chapter 1: Found

_Bella's POV_

I laid on the damp ground for who knows how long. He had broken his promise, he had left me. I was alone and in danger. I knew that I had to be found soon, otherwise I would surely die. The temperature was dropping and the rain was making it that much worse. It was then that I saw a flash of red. I could not summon the fear. All emotion had left me when Edward had left.

Victoria sauntered up to me, a smirk on her face. "Ah Bella, so glad to have found you so soon. And unprotected too, Edward mustn't be a very good mate." I cringed at Edward's name. Victoria glanced at me again, looking more closely. "Why aren't you afraid? You're supposed to be afraid!"

"He left." I whispered. "He's gone."

She looked at me in shock. "Oh dang it. Killing you would be good for you and who knows what for Edward. Hm… I suppose I still need to get revenge for James' death." She leaned down and bit into my neck. I screamed as the fire began. I soon began to feel light-headed. Black water's were slowly taking over. Just before I was completely submerged, she stopped.

"This will be better revenge. He will have to live forever knowing that he let this happen. That he is the cause of this. And you will live alone. You will seek revenge." She then glanced over her shoulder at something that I couldn't hear. She then bolted away, into the night. I stopped screaming when my throat began to ache.

A few minutes later, I could hear someone walking towards me from the direction Victoria had glanced before. I fought the urge to scream as the fire hit me even harder, spreading even farther and consuming even more of my body. It was then that I could make out pale skin. Standing not 50 feet away was a vampire with the golden eyes I had grown used to. I had never seen this vampire before. I watched as she walked cautiously towards me.

This vampire was a petite blonde with hair that fell halfway down her back. She looked at me curiously for a minute, 20 feet away. She looked like she was debating whether to just leave or come closer. I stifled yet another scream. The vampire edged towards me, still unsure of how I would react.

I could feel myself losing consciousness quickly. The black waters were moving in again, and I welcomed them. They pulled me completely under as the vampire kneeled beside me.

…

…..

…….

………

………..

………….

………..

………

…….

…..

…

AN: So there is the first chapter. YAY! Sorry that it's short. I'm still trying to figure out where to go from here… I'll figure it out soon. Plez review! Whatever stories don't get a lot of reviews won't be the ones that I try to update more often. REVIEW!! PLEZ?!?!?!?


	2. Voices

AN: I am sooo sorry I haven't updated this in so long. But a lot has been happening so I haven't really had the time. Anyways... I have a lot of homework so ill type this quickly and shut my mouth. :)

Disclaimer: Nothing...

Chapter 2: Voices

I was in my body, yet not there at the same time. I could feel the cold arms pick me up. I tried to speak, to move, but I couldn't do anything. I heard her muttering something, and I could still feel the burning fire.

The wind whipped at me, but I could do nothing. I was helpless. I didn't know where this vampire was taking me. I didn't know what was going to happen. I don't know how long the vampire ran with me, but eventually the wind stopped.

The vampire had stopped running. Now there were other voices. "Tanya. Oh my gosh! What happened?"

"I don't know Irina! There was a vampire there right before I was. She left this human there, alive which really shocked me. I couldn't leave her there."

It was silent for a moment, but then there was a gasp. "That... that's Isabella Swan the Cullen's have been telling us about. I'm almost positive. It has to be."

The vampire holding me, Tanya, swore under her breath. I heard her mutter something but I couldn't decipher what it was. Then I was set on something soft; a couch or a bed was my guess.

I heard a vampire talking to someone on the phone then, but I could only hear bits and pieces of it. "Tanya... woods... girl... vampire... Bella... okay..." I couldn't piece it all together. I still couldn't control myself at all.

It was then that I heard a door open and close. Then I heard an all too familiar voice. "Bella?"

AN: So there is chapter 2. Sorry it's short, but as I said, I have a ton of homework. I don't have time to write a long AN so ill get right to the point. Plez review. It makes me super happy. PLEZ?!?!?


	3. IM SOO SRY!

AN: I am soo very sry to have to say this... but updates will be far apart and few inbetween. My old computer broke down, so we had to get a new one. The new computer's typing program wont let me put the chapters on fanfiction. I almost never have enough time to sit online alone to type a full chapter. My mom is considering getting Microsoft Word loaded on the computer because something for school that i need wont load with our word program either. So there is still hope that i can update quickly. But for now, i am sorry to leave you all with no chapter. Please stick with my stories. I promise i will try to update as soon as i possibly can. Goodbye for now...

Animallover0109


End file.
